


Adventures with the Marauders

by MisguidedFeelingsofaDreamWeaver30



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Animagus, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisguidedFeelingsofaDreamWeaver30/pseuds/MisguidedFeelingsofaDreamWeaver30
Summary: Oneshots and headcanons featuring Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. Special appearances made by Lily Evans.





	1. Covering for the Marauders

**SIRIUS BLACK**

You sigh in exasperation as another ex-girlfriend of Sirius asks you where he is. 

“Down on the grounds. Where else would the git be?” You say nonchalantly, knowing it was a favorite hang out spot for him and his friends. 

Once she flees the scene, you peek under the table you are using. 

“She’s gone.” Out from under the table crawls the one and only Sirius Black. He dusts himself off. 

“Thanks for that, Y/N.”

You roll your eyes at him. “Can’t you, for once in your life, find yourself a serious girlfriend?”

He gives you his signature charming smirk. “I could, but where would be the fun in that?” 

 

**REMUS LUPIN**

“You have to hide me,” Lupin pleads. You nod and pull aside a tapestry, which he immediately ducks behind. You walk up the corridor, only to be met by James and Sirius. 

“Where’s Remus? We need him,” James pleads with you.

“Library,” you answer readily. Once the duo are out of sight, you march to the tapestry and pull it to reveal a relieved Remus. 

“What prank was it this time?” 

“Let’s just say it involves McGonagall, Snape, rope, and a large amount of duct tape.” 

“Why couldn’t you cover for them this time?” 

“It’s my day off.” 

 

**PETER PETTIGREW**

“No.” 

“Come on, Y/N. If you do this, I’ll give you seven minutes in the closet with Sirius,” James offers. Your eyes turn to Sirius who wiggles his eyebrows at you. 

“You seriously think that will tempt me?” 

“Well, we need someone to help us with this next prank,” Sirius pleads.  

“If you couldn’t get Peter to do it, how much more me?” You shoot back. 

“Where is Peter anyway?” Lupin asks. 

“Owlery. Sending a letter to his Mum.” Once you see that they’ve dashed up the flight of stairs that led to the Owlery, you duck into an empty classroom and pat the quivering Peter. 

“They’re gone.”

“Thanks for that, Y/N.” He starts to walk away but turns back to you. “Why’d you do it?” 

“What do you mean?” you ask him. 

“Usually, people would tell them where I am. Even they do it when I ask them to hide me. Why didn’t you?” 

You shrug. “Even you deserve a break every once in a while.” 

“Thanks.” He gives you a small smile. 

“No problem.” 

 

**JAMES POTTER**

“JAMES!!!” You hear the shrill voice of Lily Evans echo through the hallway. You rub your temples, wondering what idiotic thing James did to get her attention this time. 

“Hide me!” He whispers frantically before diving behind the sofa just as the portrait hole swings open to reveal a cake covered Lily. 

“Where’s that narcissistic, idiotic prat?” Lily questioned you. 

“Boys dormitory,” You reply, not missing a beat. She nods her thanks before marching up the stairs. 

A sigh of relief and James crawls out from behind the sofa. “Thanks,” he says, laying a hand on his chest as if to calm his beating heart. 

“You know, there are other ways to get her attention,” You point out. 

“But she’s so beautiful when she’s angry!” He protests. 

“Fine, but when your body’s found at the bottom of the Black Lake, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

 

**ALL FOUR OF THEM**

You are calmly nibbling on some sandwiches as you relax by the lake. But the peace is broken when you hear four pairs of feet hurrying towards you. You raise an eyebrow as they all plead with you, their voices overlapping. 

Thankfully, you make out the words  _hide_ and  _us_ so you get the gist. 

“The lake, quickly!” They then all jump in, making four loud splashes as they do. The water settles just as you see Lucius Malfoy and several other Slytherins hurry towards you. 

“Where are those thick-headed buffoons?!” He shouts, spittle flying into your face in his anger. 

You calmly wipe them away before saying, “Quidditch pitch. The Gryffindor team have practice today.” 

Once they’re safely out of sight and earshot, you say “They’re gone.” 

The four of them climb out of the lake, sopping wet. 

“Thanks for that, Y/N,” James says as he dries his glasses and clothes. 

“Yeah. Thanks,” Lupin repeats, wringing out his tie

“Ditto,” says Sirius, shaking the water out of his hair

“What would we do without you?” Peter adds as he searches for his wand. 

“You have no idea.” You reply. 


	2. Dating Sirius Black Would Include...

  * Saying no every time he asks you out at first because you wanted to test his sincerity.
  * Covering for the Marauders…ALL THE TIME
  * Always having to run interference for him when it comes to his exes
  * When he’s jealous, he slips his arm around your shoulders, places a kiss to your temple and says, “Is he bothering you, babe?”
  * You guys don’t do nicknames
    * But he likes to tease you with them.
  * Spending Christmases together
    * He hates going home for Christmas
  * Standing up to his family
    * Especially to his mum
    * “You listen here, lady, your son happens to be the most genuine and caring man I’ve ever met. You should be lucky to have someone like him in your life.”
  * Reining him in
    * Especially when he does something stupid.
    * “Detention again? What for?” “Let’s just say that many Slytherins aren’t fond of the color pink. Or ribbons. Or Daisy Duck for some odd reason.”
  * “Remind me again why I’m with you?” “Because you love me just as much as I love you.”
  * Him trying to impress you
    * But 90% of the time, it fails
    * “Sirius, remember that one time with the fireworks and the puppy…” “Must you bring that up?”
  * Him always trying to make you feel special.
    * He does it because he’s been overlooked a lot of his life and he doesn’t want you to feel the way he did.
  * A lot of ear scratching and belly rubs with him in Animagus form.
  * Being the only one he’s vulnerable around




	3. Dating Remus Lupin Would Include...

  * Him being flustered around you
    * James and Sirius are always pushing him to talk to you 
    * Sometimes even taking drastic measures
      * “Oi, Y/N, did you know our boy Remus here-” *gets cut off by Remus tackling him.*
  * Study dates 
    * But you guys just end up snogging
  * Reading to each other 
  * Being the “mother” of the Marauders while Remus is the “father”. 
  * Finding about his werewolf curse
    * “Now you see why you can’t be with me!” “No. No, I don’t.” 
  * You become an Animagus along with the rest of the Marauders.
    * Sometimes, they let you and Remus have “dates” while in animal form. 
  * Hogsmeade visits 
    * You guys frequent at Tomes & Scrolls as well as Honeydukes
  * Little PDA
    * But when it’s just the two of you, he gives the sweetest kisses. 
  * He’s the first one by your side when you get hurt. 
  * You helping him recover from full moon nights. 
  * Loving each other unconditionally.




	4. I Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black x Reader; Inspired by Sonny with a Chance. Enjoy.

“You are a disgrace to men, Sirius Orion Black!”

“You’re no picnic yourself, Y/F/N Y/L/N!”

You and Sirius continue to bicker, causing Peter to duck for cover lest things start getting thrown around like last time. Remus looks torn between amusement and fear while James looks like he wants to hightail it out of there.

Lily, on the other hand, has had enough so she marches in between the pair of you, throwing down a spell that gives off a loud bang.

“ENOUGH!” She shouts, startling you and Sirius out of your argument. “Alright, fine, we were wrong!”

Remus, James, and Peter shoot Lily a confused look. The three of them had all agreed that you and Sirius are meant for each other. Why would Lily be backing out now?

“You guys would tear each other to pieces. Hogwarts would be blown to smithereens! Alright, Y/N, Sirius, you two should never be together.”

“Finally, Lily! I’ve been trying to tell you that for a really long time now,” you say, thankful that your friend finally got the point you had been pushing for since 5th year.

“Pffft…you’ve been trying to convince her? How much more for me, especially now that she’s dating James. Do you know how long she’s been harping me?” Sirius tells you.

“Don’t I know it? Lily may be able to work magic but not that kind of magic,” you tell him.

“Exactly. Lily, love, I’m sorry but magic can’t determine whether I’ll like Y/N or not. Alright, If I want to like Y/N, I will!” He tells her. 

“Yes, and Lily, if I want to like Sirius, I will!” You say with confidence.

“And if I want to think Y/N has a great smile, then I will!” Sirius declares, not realizing what he has said.

“Yes, and if I want to think that Sirius has beautiful hair, then I will!” You fire back, oblivious to the words coming out of your mouth.

At that point, Remus and James burst out laughing while Peter starts to titter excitedly. Lily merely smiles at the two of you. “Do-do you two…realize what…you…just…said,” James bursts out in between laughs. He motions to Remus who mutters a spell to play back your words. As you listen to your words played back to you through the recording of the wand, your eyes widen in surprise.

_Sirius likes me? What? Since when? All this time? Bloody hell, what just happened?_

“I think we should give these two a moment alone,” Peter states the obvious, tiptoeing away from them lest they explode once more. Lily gives both of you a knowing smile while Remus and James continue to snigger as they exit the room, leaving you and Sirius alone. 

The sword of Damocles seemed to be perched above the two of you, wondering if these next moments would make or break your relationship. Finally, you speak. “Do you really think I have a great smile?” you ask, your cheeks turning red as you look at Sirius.

“Possibly,” he says with his ever-present charming grin. “The brightest in any room.” If possible, you turn even redder.

“Do you really think I have beautiful hair?” he asks. To prove his point, he runs his fingers through it, sending a tiny tremor through your heart.

“Possibly. So beautiful that I’d hate for you to cut it,” you admit. He chuckles and with that, the tension ceases. You both gain the courage to look into each other’s eyes. In that moment, you two agree on something.

Sirius surges forward, bringing your head towards him and pressing his lips to yours. You bring your hands to rest around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer to you. Soon, the need for air becomes more apparent that you two break apart.

A small thump echoes in the empty room, causing you and Sirius to look towards the door. “How much are you willing to bet that they’re eavesdropping right now?”

“A kiss, if you wish it,” you tell him, whispering against his lips.

“Just a kiss?” he says, pouting at your words.

“And many more in the days to come,” you tell him with a smile. He smiles back before taking out his wand to pull the door open, resorting in the tumbling of Lily, Peter, Remus, and James through the doorway.

“It’s about time!” James shouts.

“Finally!” Remus exclaims.

“And this is the part where I tell you two ‘I told you so’,” Lily says, shooting both of you a triumphant smile. You shake your head at them before you proceed to give Sirius his prize once more.


End file.
